


Trouble

by AEpixie7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Anger, F/M, Noire Rescues Spark, Rescue, Surfacage Reality, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Team Rocket captures and tortures Spark, unbeknownst to Noire. When she finds out... she's livid, to say the least. Don't know where this story is going, just started to dabble. This is (obvi) in the reality of the artist Surfacage, who created Noire. If you are unfamiliar with her art, you can find it on surfacage.net!!!





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note... Surfacage leaves the gender of the twins up for interpretation. Personally, I see them as female, and they are referred to as such here. If you like them male or gender neutral, I am fine with that. Read this story however you like. :-)
> 
> Seriously though, I legit have no idea where this story is going. The idea struck me and I just started writing. Stay tuned. Even I don't know what could happen...

Noire groaned and rolled lazily in her bed, her hand smacking against the bedside table in search of the annoyance that had so rudely awoken her. She fumbled with the device, finally bringing it up to her cheek. "The building better be on fucking fire," she mumbled, her voice groggy with sleep. Amelie's voice sounded weak. Noire sat up as she realized... she sounded afraid. "Boss, you need to get down here. We captured an asset and there's... been an incident," she said quickly, a long silence declaring that there would be no further explanation. Normally Noire would be livid that she had been disturbed, but she hated what she heard in Amelie's voice. The woman was always so strong, she didn't even cry when she lost her eye. What on Earth could make her sound so frightened? "Five minutes," Noire said, slamming the phone on the table and leaping out of bed. 

She flipped on the light in her bathroom and started at her appearance reflected in the mirror. "Oh god," she groaned, snatching up a scrunchy from the counter and knotting her mass of bedridden hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck. No time to brush it and put it in its signature style. She splashed some water on her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She thanked herself for choosing to sleep in the nude as she peeled her pants up her legs. Made getting dressed that much quicker. She slung her red jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her Rocket credentials and key card, slamming the door behind her as she speed-walked down the hall. She approached the elevator at the end of the hall and jammed her knuckle into the button. She couldn't imagine not living on Base. She was far too impatient. Even the few minutes it had taken her to get dressed and run out the door had set her blood boiling. She tapped her foot as the elevator dropped from the barracks to Sub Level 3. The elevator dinged and pronounced in a voice that sounded eerily similar to Sabrina's-"Sub Level 3, Prisoner Cell Block." Noire stepped from the elevator and almost ran smack in to Amelie. Both girls jumped, and Noire rolled her eyes as she side stepped her assistant and began strutting away, the tails of her coat swaying with her pace. 

"Brief me on the way, Amelie," she said, seeing that Amelie was making no move to follow her. "Boss, wait," she said, and Noire barked over her shoulder as she continued walking. "Come on, walk and talk, girl." 

"Noire!" Amelie yelled, and Noire's boots squeaked on the linoleum as she stopped abruptly. She turned, staring as Amelie approached, ringing her hands nervously. Noire hated when she addressed her as anything except "boss" or "ma'am," but the look on her face alerted her that the use of her name may have been warranted. "What is it Amelie?" she said, using the most gentle voice she could muster, realizing that her haste may have been a bit intense for Amelie's current emotional state. "Noire... it's Spark," Amelie mumbled, her eyes averted to the floor. "What about him?" Noire asked with forced calm, her impatience almost overpowering her concern. "The asset we captured... it's Spark." 

Noire's face drained of color, and she stepped forward, grabbing Amelie by the arms. "What happened?" she urged, trying desperately to swallow the panic that bubbled up in her chest. Amelie winced and stumbled over her words. "Spark... right before he was captured... he put Zapdos in a Master Ball and sent it somewhere, we assume to Professor Willow, but we can't be sure. It... it was Jacob. He thought, if he could get that Master Ball, and capture Zapdos without you using your powers, he could get in good with Sabrina, maybe even take your job. I told him he was being an idiot but he wouldn't listen. He's been trying to get the location of the Master Ball out of Spark for hours. I tried to get away sooner but he confiscated my phone..." Amelie trailed off, her arms trembling under Noire's grasp. Noire's thoughts swirled around in a storm of panic and anger, before she released Amelie's arms and smoothed her sleeves lovingly. "No, it's fine. You did everything you could." She said calmly, before her voice changed, malice dripping from her words. 

"Where is he?"  
"Cell Block B." 

Noire's coat whipped through the air as she spun on her heel, Amelie jogging to keep up with her long strides. Noire reached the door to Cell Block B and angrily swiped her key card. The "click" of the door latch had barely reached her ears when she pulled her leg up to her chest and kicked the door in, hard. It ricocheted off the interior wall and bounced back, Noire shoulder-checking it on her way in. "Jacob!" she yelled, approaching the group of Rockets that were crowding around the glass of a detention cell. The shortest one turned, his perpetually pig-faced expression turning to one of terror. "Amelie, you fucking cunt narc..." Jacob started. Noire reached to her back, pulling her revolver from the waistband of her pants. She grabbed Jacob by his shirt front, slamming him back against the glass of the cell as she shoved the barrel of the gun in his mouth. He squealed, and everyone around them froze. 

"Don't think I won't Jackson Polluck the fuck out of this window with your brains, so help me..." she snarled, as the group behind her murmured nervously. They knew she didn't bluff. Jacob raised his hands and whimpered, tears coming from his eyes as his teeth rattled against the cold steel of her piece. 

"Noire..." Amelie's voice was soft, and it pulled Noire's attention from Jacob, even through the ringing in her ears as she hovered her fingertip over the trigger. "Leave him. He's a moron. There's a more pressing matter to attend to..." Noire glanced over her shoulder to Amelie, whose gaze was fixed on something beyond the group, within the detention cell. Noire glanced around Jacob, and immediately dropped him to the ground at the sight. Her jaw hung open slightly, and her grip on her gun loosened as her heart skipped a beat. Spark stood in the center of the cell, his entire body trembling. His face and hair were bloody, his lip split and an eye already starting to swell shut. His fists were clenched at his sides, blood dripping from deep cuts around his wrists where a pair of handcuffs had obviously caused injury. Noire felt a very real hollowness in her chest as she looked up to see his eyes, which should have been their trademark baby blue... crackling an electric yellow. Her gaze floated down to the ground, where Spark's feet were planted firmly on either side of a lifeless body, dressed in Rocket garb. Noire realized with a sickening lurch that she could recognize the body because... its head was turned around backwards. "No," she whispered, absently tucking her gun back in the waistband of her pants and pressing a hand against the glass. "What did you do?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "I..." Jacob started, but Noire cut him off. "Not you! If you speak another word I'll be tempted to pull your tongue out of your mouth and shove it..." she took a deep breath and turned, choosing another random kid from the group. "You. Tell me what happened, and maybe I'll omit your name when I report this to Sabrina." Jacob looked at his friend, hopeful that his loyalty would outweigh his fear of Noire. He was sorely mistaken. 

"We strung him up by his handcuffs. We... we beat him. We thought that if we could get Zapdos's location it would be easier to steal it if it was in a ball..." 

"You idiots!" Noire spat, rubbing her temples as she paced in front of the glass barrier. "That kid will let you take him apart piece by piece before he ever gives up his Legendary!"

"Yeah well... we figured that out. Beating him wasn't working. So Charlie..." the boy swallowed a lump in his throat as he motioned at the lifeless body that Spark was standing over. "Charlie decided to try something... harsher. We tied him to a chair and Charlie stuck a nail under his fingernail and..." the kid's voice was shaking uncontrollably as he saw the look of pure hatred on Noire's face. He looked like he might piss himself but was too afraid not to relay the rest of the story. "And...and the guy just snapped. His eyes went yellow like that. He pulled out of his restraints... I don't know how. He must've torn some of the muscles in his arms thrashing the way he did. He jumped up, grabbed Charlie on either side of his face and... twisted..." the kid turned and hurled right on the floor, some of it splattering on Jacob's shoes. Noire looked back at Spark, trying to hold back tears. _God why couldn't it have been Candela, or Blanche for that matter. They could have handled Rocket torture. But Spark... oh god poor Spark._

"We've tried to get in there to retrieve the body but... he won't let anyone near," Jacob said, using a handkerchief to wipe the vomit from his shoes. Noire whipped her jacket from her shoulders and tossed it to Amelie. "Boss, no you can't go in there!" she urged, but Noire had already swiped her key card on the door lock. "Don't let anyone in here, you hear me? And if I don't make it out... tell Blanche I'm sorry," she said, the slam of the cell door cutting off Amelie's pleas for rationality. Noire sighed, leaning back against the door and trying to calm the anger that had threatened to overtake her. She couldn't very well deal with a monster if she was feeling like one herself. 

She took a few steps toward Spark, his eyes still unfocused and dazed. He was shaking terribly, and his breaths were coming in short, choppy gasps. He was clearly in a great deal of pain, and yet he stood, so still, like a statue. Noire knew better than to address the boy who was supposed to be behind those eyes. "Zapdos?" she asked, approaching slowly and carefully. She pulled her gun and showed it to him, before placing it gently on the ground and kicking it away. She stopped just in front of him, and still his eyes didn't move. Did he even know she was there? 

She reached up to gently cup his face with her hand, and he moved fast as lightning. One hand whipped up and grabbed her wrist, hard. His other hand pulled back, as if he would hit her. She flinched, but didn't look away. He stopped, and finally his sickeningly yellow eyes crawled their way up to meet hers. The anger within them was immeasurable. "Look what you've done. _Humans._ Despicable, cruel creatures!" Spark's voice didn't sound anything like him. He was weak and squeaky, probably some vocal cord damage from screaming. But there was something else. Something metallic that wasn't quite... human. "My trainer. My best friend. They were _killing him_..." Spark's grip tightened on Noire's wrist, until she whimpered in pain. She didn't dare try to break away from him now though. "Had to... save him. Had to... take over..." he murmured, and Noire saw him blink quickly as Zapdos tried to maintain its mental control over Spark. "As long as I am in control, he doesn't have to feel this pain. As long as I am here, he is safe..." Noire's breath caught as she heard, for the first time, a Pokemon truly speak. And it was heartbreaking. Zapdos would rather endure this torture than allow its trainer to feel any more of it. 

"I know, Zapdos, I know. And I am so, _so_ sorry. But you've gotta listen to me. You know me. I would never, _ever_ hurt Spark. Candela, sure. But not Spark. You know that," she whispered, and he seemed to hesitate. His eyes searched hers, before he dropped the hand that threatened to hit her. "I'm here now. I will do everything in my power to protect him. But you've gotta let him go." 

Spark's yellow eyes dropped to the body beneath his feet as he released her wrist. She rubbed it absently, her skin tingling as the fingertips had started to go numb. She looked back up in time to see a single tear drop from his cheek. "Didn't mean to kill him..." he said, his bottom lip quivering. Noire cupped his face in her hands as tears began to stream down her face. "Hush now, I know. I know. It's not your fault. You are a Legendary. A beautiful, innocent creature. You should have never been put in this situation, and I swear to you, those responsible are going to suffer _dearly_." Spark's eyes met hers, and she could almost feel the crackle of electricity from his skin. He watched her for a moment, then stepped away from the slumped body of the dead Rocket member. 

"Noire," he said as she knelt down and began inspecting the body. She looked up, and froze from the intensity in his stare. "If any one of you lay another finger on my trainer, I will level this building with everyone in it. Is that clear?" 

"Crystal," she said, and felt a twinge of fear for the first time in a very long time. 

"Very well. Take care of him, please," he said, before his eyes began to fade, the yellow swirling to green, and then back to that bright sky blue. Noire jumped up and ran to him as a dawning realization hit her. She slid to a halt in front of him, one hand on either side of his neck just as he began to blink in confusion. "Noire?" he asked, his voice still weak and squeaky, but the metallic tinge had gone. His face twisted into a grimace of pain as his consciousness seemed to realize the extent of his injuries. "What..." he stuttered, trying to look around Noire but her hands on the sides of his neck held him. "Don't look, please Spark," she begged, but he pulled her hands from his neck, leaning around her and sucking in a breath. "Oh my god. Did I..." his breaths were coming faster and faster as he began to hyperventilate. He looked down at his hands, as if they weren't his own. He was shaking violently as more tears streamed from his face. He choked on a sob as Noire tried to get his attention back on her. "I killed him. I killed someone..." he cried, his voice becoming hysterical. 

"No, Spark, it wasn't you. It's not your fault," she pleaded with him, but she could see he was becoming increasingly panicked. He grimaced and clutched his ribs, hunching over as he coughed and spit up blood. _Broken ribs. Shit. And he's hyperventilating._ Noire reached in to her utility belt for her last resort. She uncapped the syringe, held Spark against the wall, and stabbed the needle into the muscle of his neck, pushing the plunger down. He looked up at her with a look of betrayal, even through his grimace of pain, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slouched against the wall, Noire's hands at his sides as she lowered him to the ground gently. Her heart ached seeing him like this. "Amelie! Get in here!" she yelled, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Amelie appeared at her side instantly, her hands inspecting Spark's injuries.

"Help me get him to my quarters. I will deal with the report and Sabrina later," she said, pulling one of Spark's arms over her shoulder. Amelie did the same, and together they hoisted him up. They stumbled from the cell, Spark's head flopping forward.

"What do I do with the body?" Jacob asked. Noire stopped, and he had to physically back away from the look she gave him.

"I don't know. This is your mess to clean up. I will be reporting all of it to Sabrina, so you may want to have the body handy. Now I am going to go take care of this poor kid, and if any of you alert Sabrina to his presence, I will personally see to it that you spend the rest of your career shoveling Pokemon shit, is that understood?" The entire group nodded quickly.

"And Jacob..." Noire said, just as he went to retrieve Charlie's body. He turned his attention to her, and swallowed hard. "Be very glad it wasn't my sister you captured..." she seethed, and Jacob's eyes widened upon seeing the murder in her eyes. He ran into the cell and closed himself inside it.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire has successfully liberated Spark from his captors. Now what?

Noire held Spark over her shoulder as she fumbled with her key card, swiping it angrily and nudging the door to her quarters open. She and Amelie stumbled through the narrow hallway, toward the bed against the far wall. Noire knelt down and tried to lower Spark onto the bed as gently as possible, though his weight made her drop him a little quicker than intended. The jostling of the bed seemed to rouse him a bit, and he groaned. _He should be out cold, how the hell did he burn through that sedative so quickly?!_ She wondered, though she knew his bond with Zapdos was so strong by now that it probably did alter his biology. She grabbed a towel from her bathroom and ran it under cool water, as Amelie fetched the first aid kit from the closet. Noire knelt next to the bed and began dabbing the blood from his face. He was groaning louder, and began to stir. _Shit. Awake already. This is not gonna be easy..._ His eyes fluttered open, and immediately his mouth hung open in a silent scream of pain as he squirmed, clamping his eyes shut as tears of pain watered at the corners. 

"Shit," Noire said, tossing the towel away and turning her attention to the injuries that were causing him the most pain. Right then. Ribcage. "Spark?" she asked gently. He didn't even seem to hear her as he writhed in pain, clutching a hand at his side, the blood from his wrists staining her sheets. She moved his hand away from his side, and gently lifted his shirt up, revealing a hideous blue and purple bruise that had already formed. "Jesus," she huffed, calling Amelie to her side. "Help me sit him up. We need to remove his shirt, this injury may be worse than I thought," she said, easing a hand behind Spark's back. "Spark I'm gonna help you sit up, can you do that?" she asked. He nodded quickly, though he didn't seem so certain. Noire eased him forward, and he whimpered as he tried to engage his stomach muscles. His entire torso seemed to spasm, and he clutched his hand to his side again, emitting a weeze before he was sent into a coughing fit. He fell back against the bed, his legs thrashing in pain as he continued to cough. His cheeks glistened with tears as sobs escaped his lips between coughs, before a light spray of blood began to accompany each cough. "No, no, no," Noire uttered in a panic, before Amelie appeared at her side, with one of her decorative pillows in hand. "Turn him on his side and have him clutch this to his chest until the cough stops," Amelie urged, shoving the pillow into Noire's hand. She snatched it up, and hurriedly pushed Spark onto his side, stuffing the pillow into his arms. "Clutch this hard against your chest, Spark. It will help stop the cough." He did as he was told, and slowly his cough subsided, though now his breathing sounded like wind through a hollow tube. Not good. 

"Better?" Noire asked quietly, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling as he nodded weakly. "Alright, lay back. I won't make you sit up, but I need to get a look at your wounds," she said, hating that she was so helpless when he was in this much pain. She made a mental note to return this pain upon Jacob tenfold. He rolled onto his back tentatively, careful not to send himself into another coughing fit. Noire leaned over him, grabbing a handful of his shirt in each hand and tearing it open from the collar. She tore it the rest of the way down, spreading the fabric away so she could inspect his ribs. "Been wanting to do that for a while now, haven't you Noire?" he said weakly, a pitiful smile spreading across his bloody lips. _Dammit Spark. Beaten within an inch of your life. Same old smartass._ She couldn't help the grin that found its way to her lips, but continued diligently inspecting his ribcage. Her fingertips grazed the edge of the massive bruise, and he winced, a quick nervous breath forcing its way out. She pulled her hand immediately away, afraid he might start coughing again. "You definitely have some broken ribs," she said, pulling a stethoscope from the first aid kit and resting it on his chest. "Breath in, carefully. I need to know if there's fluid in your lungs. You may have a punctured lung," she said, feeling wholly unprepared for this. All she had was basic Rocket medical training. She could patch up minor battle injuries and insert an IV, but that was about it. 

She thanked her lucky stars as he breathed in that it didn't sound like there was blood in his lungs. She would wrap his ribs later, right now the amount of blood coming from his wrists and hands was deeply concerning. "Amelie. Isopropyl alcohol. Bandages," she barked as she took his hand in hers, inspecting the cuts around his wrists. He was cradling his other hand against his chest, hiding the finger that had been punctured by the nail. She decided that injury could wait, and pulled her attention down to his other wrist. The flesh was not just a clean cut. Some of the skin was torn, probably from when he had ripped away from his restraints. Noire swallowed a lump in her throat. She had never been squeamish, but the way his skin was peeled away from his wrist was sickening. He looked down at the injury, and his face twisted in horror. "Oh my god," he whimpered, as more tears began streaming down his face. His hands were shaking so bad she didn't know if she could clean the wound without hurting him. She took a deep breath, trying not to frighten him any more than he already was. "It's alright Spark. I'm gonna take care of it, you're gonna be okay," she said, though her shaking voice didn't seem to instill much confidence. She took the alcohol and a rag from Amelie, drenching the rag in alcohol and taking a deep breath. "Spark, this is gonna sting," she warned, before gently wiping the rag over the open wound, earning a yelp from him. His hand tightened around hers as he bit his lip in an attempt to keep from screaming. She decided to just do it quick, like a band-aid, and laid the rag over the wound, soaking it with alcohol to sterilize it. Spark sucked in a breath and coughed, before covering his mouth with his other hand, trying to stifle the cough. He was crying uncontrollably, and his entire body jerked in reaction to the pain. He pulled his hand away from her, cradling it to his chest and whimpering as he bit down on his knuckle to keep from screaming. Noire winced at the sight. She couldn't take it any more. 

"Amelie, I need you to get some morphine from medical," she said, keeping her eyes trained on Spark, even though she could feel Amelie's stare burning into the back of her skull. "Noire, no one can take anything from medical without the express consent of a Rocket physician or Sabrina. You know that," she scolded, just as Spark let loose another sob. Noire sighed and looked back at her, her voice pleading. "Please, Amelie. I can't do this without it. And if we take him to medical or alert Sabrina, I don't know what they'll do with him. God knows Sabrina might just agree with Jacob..." Her voice trailed off as she looked back at Spark, a pang of guilt and shame hitting her square in the chest. Amelie was very quiet before she proceeded. "You realize what you're asking of me. If they catch me, I'm finished with Team Rocket," she said, and Noire felt a moment of panic. She couldn't imagine life without Amelie by her side. "You know he'd do the same for us if positions were reversed," Noire said, standing and turning toward Amelie, whose one good eye was trained on Spark as he writhed in pain. "He would," she agreed. She nodded, and turned quickly, disappearing out the door. Noire felt the urge to chase after her, but it was too late. _Please be careful._ She turned back to Spark, deciding against the alcohol rag and picking up the moist towel. She sat next to him on the bed, placing a comforting hand on his chest as she wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He continued to shiver, but she knew it wasn't from cold. He was probably slipping into the beginning stages of shock. Also probably terrified. Here he was, in the hands of the enemy, and now at the mercy of someone who, for all he knew, cared little for his well being. Noire held the cool towel against his forehead, and reached down, taking his hand in hers and squeezing gently. To her surprise, he squeezed back, and his breaths began to slow. She wanted to say something to him. Something to bring him peace. But she had never been very good at relating to people. She knew what to say but not how to say it. So she settled on stroking his temple with the towel, and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He took a deep shaky breath in, and breathed out a long sigh. His shaking subsided ever so slightly. 

"And she says you have no chill," Spark said with a grin, and Noire knew exactly who he was talking about. "And if she ever hears otherwise, I'll have that pretty blonde head of yours on a platter, got it?" she said, though her smile betrayed her sincerity. "You think I'm pretty?" Spark asked, followed by a shudder of pain. "I knew it," he said, and Noire felt her cheeks burning red, both from embarrassment and annoyance. She continued stroking his temple with the towel, and he seemed to be calming down. At least, until he groaned and gripped her hand. 

"Shit," he whispered.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he said, his skin a sickly palor. Noire jumped up and grabbed her trash can, placing it next to the bed just in time for Spark to roll over and vomit into it. He moaned in agony, and Noire knelt to wipe his face with the towel. "I think something's wrong, Noire. I don't feel good," he mumbled, rolling back onto the bed. No, he did not look good at all. Now that she noticed, the amount of blood he had lost was astounding. Her sheets were soaked with it. "Don't let me pass out. Please, Noire. I'm scared," he whispered, the shivers returning. She stood in terror, watching him decline rapidly. _I don't know what to do._

The click of her door lock met her ears, and she felt her breath leave her body. "Thank god, Amelie. I think something's really..." she stopped dead as she turned, seeing Amelie at the door, Sabrina standing behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest, as her mind raced. She started coming up with escape scenarios, fighting scenarios, none of which ended well for her. Sabrina stepped inside the door, Amelie following dejectedly. Sabrina held her hand out in front of Amelie, who held her head in shame as she placed the vials of morphine into Sabrina's hand. Noire's mouth hung open as she tried to procure an explanation, but she couldn't bring herself to say a word. 

"Did you instruct Amelie to steal these?" Sabrina asked calmly. Noire held her chin high. No sense in denying anything now. "Yes, I did. She was only following orders, Sabrina. If anyone faces repercussions for this, it should be me," she said, her eyes darting to Amelie, who stared at her in shock. Sabrina stood for a moment, before her eyes moved past Noire, to the bed. Noire looked back as well, realizing with a punch to the gut that Spark was unconscious. She completely forgot Sabrina and rushed to Spark's side, dropping to her knees next to the bed. "Spark!" she pleaded, shaking his shoulder gently. He was so pale, and his breaths were quick and shallow. She shook him again, but he was unresponsive. His skin felt clammy, but eerily cold. "He is going into shock. Move," Sabrina said, her voice calm as she knelt in the spot that Noire vacated. Noire hovered over her, her heart throwing itself against her ribcage. Sabrina placed her fingertips at Spark's neck and looked down at her watch, timing his pulse. She stood suddenly, pulling her own credentials from her neck and handing them to Amelie. 

"Saline solutions and an IV drip. Iodine solution. Gauze bandages. Tubing and IV needles," she said, Amelie staring down at her credentials. Sabrina seemed to understand her confusion, and she stepped forward, placing the credentials gently into Amelie's hand and resting a hand on her shoulder. "I am not angry, Amelie. I am disappointed you didn't tell me sooner, but right now, this boy has very little time before his condition is critical." 

Noire's heart skipped a beat hearing Sabrina's assessment. She actually _did_ have medical training. 

"Do you remember the list of items I gave you?" Sabrina asked, her voice still maddeningly calm. Amelie nodded nervously. "Those credentials will get you everything you need. Go quickly," she said, and Amelie bolted from the room. Noire felt like a kid again as Sabrina turned back to her, the silence of the room suffocating. She stared down at the ground, ashamed of how she had behaved. This was not the Noire that she wanted Sabrina to know. Sabrina approached, her hands folded in front of her. "Noire," she said, her tone surprisingly forgiving. Noire looked up, and fidgeted nervously under the intense eyes of the psychic. "I am not surprised at what you've done. Truthfully, I would have done the same," she said, and Noire blinked away her surprise. Sabrina stepped around her, kneeling beside Spark, her hand stroking his cheek. Noire stood in shock, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The three teams and their leaders were supposedly Team Rocket's greatest nemesis. Shouldn't she be angry?

"Even our rivals deserve our respect, Noire. God knows Willow has earned mine," she said absently, her voice trailing off and her eyes fading into a distant memory. Suddenly Noire understood. Of course Sabrina wouldn't be angry. It was no secret that Willow and Sabrina had history. Spark was like a son to Willow these days. Sabrina had as much of a reason to be worried for Spark as anyone. Noire cursed her wandering thoughts as she questioned whether Sabrina and Willow had ever been lovers. Sabrina continued to comfort Spark, but her lips curled up into a grin. _Oh god. Psychic. She heard what I was thinking._

"Sabrina, I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought about that," she stuttered, and Sabrina's smile grew as she stood and addressed Noire. "I know better than anyone that we cannot control where our minds go, as much as we may try. And the answer is yes, Noire. We were," she said matter-of-factly, before turning back and kneeling beside Spark once more. Noire was confused at her statement for a moment, before... _Oh. OH! Yes, we were... lovers. Holy shit._ She tried to brush off the information, while the immature girl in her couldn't wait to gossip about this with Amelie. 

Noire was never happier to see Amelie bust through the doorway, breaking the awkward silence that had followed her conversation with Sabrina. Amelie dumped everything onto the bed, and Sabrina stood, rolling her sleeve up. "Noire, hand me that tubing and needle," she said, as she removed her belt and began tightening it around her upper arm. "I am a universal donor and he needs blood. Quickly," she said, and Noire did as she was told. "I am going to need you to do what you can for the wrist injuries, otherwise he will just continue to bleed," she said, inserting the needle into her own vein with precision. She attached the other end of the tubing to an IV needle, and inserted it into the inside of Spark's arm, making clenching motions with her fist as the deep crimson blood began to drain slowly, like gel. Noire once again felt weakness in her knees, but swallowed her squeamishness. That was really going to have to stop. 

She snatched up the iodine solution, and soaked some gauze with it, using the rust-colored liquid to wipe his wrists clean. She was silently thankful that he had passed out, as it made cleaning the wound so much easier. She scrubbed hard, finally seeing the extent of the wound. She winced as she wrapped his wrist in gauze bandages, glad to finally be making some progress. _Fuck Jacob. Seriously. I should have shot him in the face when I had the chance. But that would be too quick. I want him to suffer, the way he's made Spark suffer._

"In good time, Noire. He will," Sabrina said, in response to Noire's thoughts. Noire blinked, shocked to hear her talk like that. "Really? You... you think Jacob was wrong?" 

"We are Team Rocket. We take what we want. We lie, cheat, steal, manipulate. But we are not terrorists. And this..." she said, easing a hand over the bruise on Spark's side. "This is monstrous. Jacob will see his last day with Team Rocket today. I will leave it to you to determine any punishment beyond that," she said, and a very dark creature within her reared its ugly head. 

_Jacob is so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this song has been the soundtrack to writing Noire. Seems to fit her. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Spark spend more time together. Is she getting herself in over her head?

Noire finished wrapping both of Spark's wrists tightly with bandages. She inspected his middle finger, and grimaced as she imagined the kind of pain he had endured. Sabrina instructed her on how to remove the fingernail and bandage it. All in all, he had two broken ribs, extensive lesions on his wrists and face, a mangled finger, and several torn and strained muscles in his arms. He never awoke again after passing out from blood loss, but Sabrina's transfusion had just barely saved him from going into full blown shock. She continued to pump blood from her arm, until she wavered in her seat and Amelie had to catch her before she fell. "That's enough," Noire said, and Sabrina nodded slowly, pulling the needles from her arm and Spark's. Amelie fetched some orange juice from Noire's tiny kitchen, and handed the glass to Sabrina, who accepted graciously. She sipped her juice, and went to grab a bag of saline solution and an IV drip, but fell back into her seat. Noire jumped up and held Sabrina in place. "You stay right there. You shouldn't be moving around after donating that much blood. I got this," she said, hanging the saline bag from the drip hook and inserting the needle into Spark's arm. She looked down at him and watched him breathe, happy to finally see him at peace.

"He will sleep for quite a while, Noire. He has been through hell. You are welcome to take him to Medical, they will ask no questions, per my instruction," Sabrina said, taking another gulp of juice. Noire continued to watch him sleep, and couldn't come up with a valid reason why she wanted him to stay here with her, other than... she wanted him there. "Or, if you'd like, I can get someone up here to clean up the blood and you can continue to monitor him. I feel that you would be more attentive than anyone in Medical," Sabrina said, and Noire glanced back at her, feeling a jolt of sincere appreciation for her leader. _Thank you for understanding._ She thought, not meaning for Sabrina to hear it, but her subtle nod alerted Noire that she had. "Very well. He can stay as long as you think is necessary. You will hear no objections from me or any other Rocket member. But I will mention something I'm sure has already crossed your mind," she said, finally standing and looking Noire in the eyes. "Your sister will notice his absence very soon, I am sure. Are you prepared to deal with that?" she asked, and Noire fidgeted. Yes, of course the thought had already crossed her mind. And no, she damn well was not prepared to deal with it. Sabrina stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it now. Just something to consider," she said, before placing her empty juice glass on the table and smoothing her coal black hair with her hands. "I'll have Sanitation come up at once to sterilize the room. Why don't you wash up?" she said, taking Noire's hand in hers. Noire glanced down, only now realizing how much blood was on her hands and clothes. She nodded, and Sabrina turned to leave.

"Sabrina," she called after her, feeling as if she needed to apologize for not having come to her sooner. Sabrina was the closest thing to a mother she had ever had. She should have known she could trust her. "You needn't say anything, Noire. I know," Sabrina said, her voice gentle and reassuring. _She even knows I suck at expressing my feelings. Damn she rocks._ Sabrina nodded at Amelie, before turning to leave. Amelie let out a shaky sigh, and approached Noire. "You wanna use my shower? Give them time to sterilize the room? I'll watch Spark," she said, and Noire nodded. Her brain felt fuzzy, like none of this had been real. Maybe a shower would clear her head.

Amelie's quarters were right across the hall, and Noire was thankful for her assistant's affinity for interior decorating. Her quarters were even smaller than Noire's laughably cramped space, but Amelie had made the most of it. The room was lit with lamps covered with red shades, casting everything in a warm, welcoming glow. There was a reading nook in the corner, overflowing with pillows and blankets, which she remembered cuddling up in during cold nights when her Eevee was lonely and wanted company. As she turned the dial of Amelie's shower, she realized just how much time she spent in Amelie's apartment. Probably more than she spent in her own. _Damn needy Eevee._

She stepped under the water once it had reached the perfect scalding temperature. Steam rose from her skin, and the water burned. But she needed it. She needed that heat to melt away all those terrible thoughts inside her head. _What happens when I have to face Blanche and hand back her boy toy all bloody and beaten? I don't want her to hate me any more than she already does. And I don't want him to go. It feels good to care for someone, to be needed. Dammit don't think like that, this is Spark we're talking about. The idiot memelord. You're just being a lonely, insecure girl... But I am lonely. And Spark... well he's always smiling and laughing. I need that in my life. I don't even remember the last time I really laughed. STOP IT, DAMMIT. This isn't you. You don't need him, or anyone. Sure maybe I don't need him... but I want him. Fuck why do I want him?!_

She slammed her eyes shut as hot tears streamed down her face. Everything seemed to be crashing down on her at once. All her feelings, all her emotions that she tried desperately to bottle up and hide from everyone. She looked down to see Spark's blood washing off her naked body and swirling around the drain, and that was the last straw. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep anyone from hearing the sob that escaped her lips. She hated what she was feeling, hated herself for even being capable of feeling this way at all. She sank down against the wall, letting the water fall around her. She cried silently, the time passing without her knowledge. She had almost forgotten the world outside the water, until someone's hands were around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Amelie hovering over her, the water from the shower wetting her hair and clothes. Amelie pulled Noire to her feet, and she felt a quick shock of embarrassment at Amelie seeing her naked, even though it wasn't the first time. Amelie wrapped her in a towel, and did something wholly unexpected. She pulled her into a hug. Noire tensed, realizing Amelie had never actually hugged her before. But soon she was melting into her embrace, her breath coming in a sharp gasp as she tried to recover from her emotional episode. _Dammit don't let Amelie see you like this._

Amelie pulled back, and the concern in her eyes made everything else disappear. She stroked Noire's wet silver hair, and suddenly Noire didn't feel so alone. _Was this how Blanche felt about her friends? Could Amelie even be considered a friend?_

"Thanks," Noire said, her mouth seeming to speak without her brain's consent. "You ok?" Amelie asked, the concern in her voice so genuine that Noire felt like collapsing into her embrace and breaking down again. But she took a deep breath and restrained herself. She cleared her throat and pulled the towel tighter around herself. "Yeah... I am now," she said, giving Amelie a forced smile. "Ok," Amelie said, though she continued to watch Noire with a worried expression. "Well they're done in there. Everything's clean. They even replaced your mattress. Maybe now you won't wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning!" Amelie said, and Noire rolled her eyes. "Leave the terrible humor to Spark, would you?" she joked, and Amelie seemed content that Noire was back to normal.

Noire wore Amelie's towel back to her apartment, finding the one pair of pajamas she owned and slipping into them. She checked on Spark one last time, then began unfolding some of her extra blankets on the couch. "I can stay here with you if you want. Help you keep an eye on him tonight," Amelie offered. Noire had the immediate impulse to say yes. She was feeling so overwhelmed and Amelie was the only person who knew what to do when she was like that. But she had already seemed needy enough in front of her and Sabrina. Time to slip back into aloof, badass Noire. This girl that had inhabited her body for the last few hours was emotionally exhausting.

"No that's okay Amelie. You're only right across the hall. I'll call you if he needs you." _If I need you..._

"Alright. Try to get some rest," Amelie said with a little smile, before retreating and closing the door gently behind her. Noire sank down onto the sofa, pulling her blankets up around her and huddling into them. A thought struck her, and she reached into her bag that lay discarded on the floor. She found the Pokeball she was looking for, and released Eevee. The Pokemon glanced around, shaking out its scruffy fur. It recognized Spark, then turned to find its trainer on the couch, probably with a very needy expression on her face. It hopped up onto the couch, licking Noire on the nose before curling up in her lap and wrapping its tail around itself. The Pokemon's weight and warmth were perfect, and Noire wrapped an arm around it, before reaching up an clicking off the floor lamp next to the couch.

***

Noire sat bolt upright in bed, her Eevee jumping down and yelping in fright. Noire blinked quickly, trying to remember what had woken her. Was someone... screaming? She heard heavy panting, then a few pitiful coughs. She reached back and clicked on the lamp, her eyes adjusting to the light as she peered over at her bed. Spark was awake, but he had an arm draped over his face. Was he... crying?

Noire stood, reaching down to pat Eevee reassuringly on the head. "Spark?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond. He kept his arm draped over his face, and sucked in a breath. He sighed deep, and moved his arm, wiping tears on his forearm. "I saw it. In my dream..." he said, his voice weak. Noire stood, fidgeting nervously. "I killed him. With my bare hands, Noire," he said, and she understood. He saw what Zapdos did in his dream. She stepped forward, her body moving of its own volition. She sat beside him on the bed, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. She sat quietly, her hand almost reaching out for his, but deciding against it. Spark held his hands out in front of his face, watching them shake. "I mean, no it wasn't me, but it was these hands. And of course it's not Zapdos's fault, it was just trying to protect me. But... now I know what it felt like. No matter how much I want to, I can't forget what it feels like to snap someone's neck..." his voice was getting hysterical, and his face twisted as he closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. Noire leaned forward, not even sure of what she was doing as she was doing it. She lay next to him and draped an arm over his chest, her hand clutching his neck. She could feel him shaking as he cried. _How do I comfort someone like this? Tell him it wasn't his fault? He knows that of course, but it doesn't make it any easier. What do I say?_

She settled on saying nothing at all. She wouldn't want anyone's pity if it were her. She would probably just retreat and break down in private, like she had in the shower. But she couldn't help remembering how good Amelie's embrace had felt. She didn't need her to say anything. Just be there. Noire listened to him cry, until finally his breaths slowed, and he lowered his hands. Noire rearranged so he could tuck his hands under the sheets, and she replaced her arm over his chest. It struck her that this should be weird. This should be _hella_ weird. They were enemies, technically. And the closest Noire had ever been to touching Spark was the one time she tackled him in anger and landed on top of him. Of course it had been followed by a snide comment of his and her punching him in the face. But this... him needing her and her needing him to need her... _I am such a hot fucking mess right now._

Spark's hand reached up, taking a strand of her silver hair and stroking it absently. He did that several times, before he cleared his throat awkwardly and tucked his hand back under the sheets. "Sorry. Habit," he said, and Noire grinned. She couldn't help it. She had to mess with him.

"Habit from what, Spark?" she asked provocatively. He smiled and squirmed nervously. "Uh... nothing. Forget I said that," he said, and she sat up, all mischief. "Cuz there's only one other person you know who has hair like mine. Spark... have you shared a bed with my sister?" she asked, even though she had always known the answer. And damn it all if she wasn't jealous.

Spark bit his lip and looked away. _Oh shit don't do that. Bite your lip like that. Fuck._ She got quiet, as some very naughty thoughts entered her brain. Spark glanced back over at her, and he raised an eyebrow suggestively. _Shit he noticed._ She cleared her throat and scooted back away from him, ready to crawl back under the blanket on the couch and hide. Hide forever.

His hand shot out and closed around her wrist, and he winced from moving his arm so fast. She looked down at his hand, then back up at him. "Hey," he said, his voice low and serious. "Don't... don't leave. Can you... just stay... here..." he said, and she could tell he was nervous. "I just... I don't wanna think about it anymore. And... please just stay?" he watched her anxiously. She considered him for a moment. _Say no. Don't let this go any further. You can't get attached. He has to leave. He has to go back to Blanche, and you have to be okay with it. You're only making it harder on yourself if you indulge him..._

_..._

_But he's scared. And he's been through something so traumatic, even I can't imagine what he's feeling. Maybe just stay until he falls asleep..._

She laid carefully down next to him, and she heard him breathe out a quiet sigh. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close, and she immediately hated it. Hated it because she liked it. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Do you love Blanche?" she blurted, unaware that the thought had even crossed her mind before it escaped. _What the hell?!_

Spark stopped, his entire body going rigid. He sighed, and she wished she could just suck her words back in. _Stupid, stupid._ "Yes," he said, and now it was her turn to freeze. She looked up at him, taking in the messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. _Blanche is a lucky girl._

"But are you _in love_ with her?" _Stop asking these questions you fucking idiot. You don't want to hear the answers, why are you asking?!_

"Yes," he said, and her heart was green with envy. "Does she love you?" she asked. _Alright, I guess my mouth doesn't belong to me anymore, seeing as how it keeps doing things without my permission!_ Spark let out a frustrated laugh. "Blanche... well, who can tell anything about the Ice Queen," he said, and she detected... bitterness?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking these things," she said. "No it's fine. You saved my life, Noire. You can ask me some difficult questions." There was a long silence, before he spoke again. "You miss her?" he asked, and it felt as if an icy blast of winter hit her right in the chest. She couldn't handle it. She jumped up and darted into the kitchen. _Don't cry. DON'T CRY._ "Noire, wait!" Spark called after her. She leaned against a cabinet, clutching her ribcage. It took everything she had not to scream.

Eevee came darting into the kitchen and immediately leapt into her arms. She clutched the Pokemon to her chest, burying her face in the scruff of its neck. "Vee," it whined, licking her cheek. She held it close, as she blinked back tears.

"Noire, I'm sorry," Spark's voice made her jump, and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a hand gripping the door frame as he wobbled.

"Spark. What the hell?! Get back in bed!" she barked, setting Eevee down on the ground and approaching Spark just in time to stabilize him as his knees buckled. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him back to the bed, where he collapsed. He clutched his side, but the injury didn't seem to be what was bothering him most right now.

"Noire I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset!" she snarled, her eyes brimming with tears that she angrily swiped away.

Spark smiled, but it seemed more frustrated than amused.

"God, you're just like her..." he mumbled, and something inside her snapped.

"Stop that!" she shouted, anger bubbling up into her words. "Don't you dare compare me to her!" she shook with rage, as her Eevee darted around her feet nervously, emitting little whimpers.

"But you are the same, Noire! You're twins. You're _family._ And she misses you just as much as you miss her!" his voice was getting louder, and his eyes watered as well. "If you weren't so fucking stubborn!" he yelled. She blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _I'm stubborn?!_ Really?! You said it yourself, she's a fucking Ice Queen. A master of pretending everyone around her means nothing! I'm sure you're no stranger to that. Glorified fuck buddy," she muttered the last insult, and immediately regretted it. His mouth hung open, then closed. He nodded, and she knew he was hurt. "Fine, you know what? I don't need this. Thanks for everything, Rocket. It's been real. I'm out," he said, pushing himself off the bed and stalking to the door. He slammed it behind him, and she gasped in a breath. _What have you done? No... you know what? It's better this way. It'll be easier if he hates me..._

_Then why does this hurt so bad?_

She ran to the door, flinging it open and finding Amelie in the hall, looking worried. Noire glanced in both directions down the hall, and didn't see Spark anywhere. "Which way did he go?" she asked, and Amelie motioned to the right. Noire dashed down the hall, skidding to a halt around the corner. Spark knelt in the middle of the hall, his shoulders heaving as he wheezed. She ran to his side, falling to her knees and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Spark, I'm sorry. Please come back, you are far too injured to leave now," she begged, hating the sound of her voice. She sounded desperate. She kind of felt desperate.

Spark shook her off, and she could tell he was pissed. He winced, clutching his side, and coughed, hard. He covered his mouth with his hand to keep from coughing more, and she could see tears of pain forming at the corners of his eyes. He gasped, and whimpered at the pain it caused. She hated this. Everything. Why did she have to be such an idiot?

She slipped her hand around his upper arm, and pulled gently, easing him to his feet. He groaned, and blinked away his tears. He nodded, and gingerly walked back to her room, occasionally leaning on her as they walked. Amelie bowed her head as she saw them approaching, and slipped quietly back into her room.

Noire kicked her door closed behind her, and helped Spark to the bed. He crawled onto it, laying back and clutching his side, his teeth gritted against the urge to cough.

"Painkillers?" she asked, and he nodded. She grabbed a vial of morphine, and loaded a syringe, sinking it into his vein. He slowly relaxed back onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing. Noire sat quietly beside him. _You have to say something. Silence won't do this time._

"Spark I really am sorry about what I said," she mumbled, and he peered through one eye at her. "I know how you feel about her. I shouldn't have said that. I'm an asshole," she said, staring down at her hands.

"Yeah, you are," he agreed, and her shoulders sank.

"But... that doesn't mean you didn't have a point," he said, his voice downtrodden. Noire sighed, realizing he was talking about Blanche's cold attitude toward him.

"Can I... tell you something... about my sister? And then I swear I'll drop the subject," she said, and he took a deep breath. "Sure."

"I don't think you're just her 'glorified fuck buddy.' She and I may not be close anymore, but I know my sister. I guarantee she is head-over-heels for you. She just... sucks at expressing it," she said, still staring down at her hands. Spark was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, there was a hint of a smile in his tone.

"And you know this because... you do the same thing? Because you really _are_ alike?"

_Like he said we were. Ass._

She grinned, and refused to meet his eyes. He giggled, and the sound sent a shiver down her spine. _Damn girl, you've got it bad._

"Come here," he said, and she looked up to see him offering his arm. She took a deep breath, knowing she was getting herself in a world of shit by continuing to indulge his snuggly habits. _Tomorrow, I put an end to this,_ she thought, as she crawled up next to him. He gingerly turned onto his good side, and she turned her back to him. He wrapped an arm around her, and tucked his legs up behind hers. She had never been spooned before. _Fuckin' A this feels good._

"Spark?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm Team Rocket. I'm an asshole. We're enemies, remember?"

He giggled in response. _Oh shit don't giggle like that right next to my ear nnnggghhh._

"Because I've heard her talk about you. The way you used to be. I dunno... maybe someday I wanna see _that_ Noire..." he said.

She mulled over his words. Did she even want to be that girl anymore? That girl was weak. She was needy, and small. But... she had her sister. She sighed as she thought about the possibility of ever reuniting with Blanche. _She'll never forgive me. Not after all this time..._

Spark huddled close behind her, and she could hear his breaths coming longer and slower, until she was sure he was asleep. She found his hand draped over her abdomen, and twined her fingers with his. This was the most intimate thing she had ever done with anyone.

Eevee hopped up onto the bed, looking at Noire questioningly. "Hey sweetie," she whispered, and Eevee approached, plopping down right in front of her. The Pokemon propped its head on top of Noire and Spark's entwined hands, and took a deep breath. _This feels so right, and yet so wrong. I want this but I can't have it. Fuck._


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dawn. A new day. And Spark's still here.

Spark woke once more at about 4 am, shivering and moaning in pain. Noire administered one more dose of morphine and lay beside him, running her fingers through his hair until he quieted and fell back asleep. She didn't mean to fall asleep next to him again- she had already let this go too far. But feeling his warmth beside her and listening to him breathe had lulled her to sleep, and before she knew it, she was blinking awake as golden light peered through the shades on her window. She sat up, rubbing the grogginess from her eyes, and glanced back at Spark. _Still sleeping. Thank god._

She slipped quietly out of bed, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. _Almost noon?! FUCK! I don't think I've ever slept this late in my life._ She watched Spark sleeping, and decided to just let him rest as long as he needed. His body needed to heal. There was no way they'd make it another day without Blanche or Willow realizing he was missing. That meant he needed to be rested enough to travel. He would most likely be leaving soon.

Noire swallowed the lump in her throat, and went about quietly making coffee. Normally she'd have been up hours ago, and would already be down at the training facilities with Amelie and her Pokemon. But it appeared Sabrina had ordered that she not be disturbed for the time being. She wondered what Amelie was up to. She picked up her phone and texted **You awake?** and hit send. She had just finished setting the coffee pot to brew when her phone dinged, and she jumped, covering the sound with her hand. She glanced back into the bedroom to find Spark still sleeping soundly. She lifted her phone and opened Amelie's reply. **Duh** \- it read. _Smartass._

**Spark's still sleeping. Want some coffee?**

**Duh.**

**Stop saying that.**

She grinned and placed her phone on the counter, pouring herself a cup of black coffee. She heard her front door unlock (Amelie had always had a key), and Amelie slipped quietly into the kitchen. She wore a black tank top and a pair of black short-shorts with the word ROCKET on the butt in big red letters. Her hair was a mess of red and she wore no shoes, revealing hot pink painted toenails.

"Really?" Noire asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up. I never get to sleep in. I was enjoying it," Amelie said as she scooped two heaping spoonfuls of sugar into her mug.

"You want some coffee with that?" Noire asked sarcastically, and Amelie flipped her off. They both giggled, and Noire held her finger up to her lips. For some reason, not being able to giggle loudly only made the urge to do so worse. Noire held her rib cage and covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Amelie mouthed "Shhhh," followed by her own silent laughter. Noire couldn't help but realize how pretty Amelie was when she laughed. The thought struck her that this whole ordeal had brought them closer. Maybe... maybe after this was all over they could be not just associates but... friends?

"If you think girly giggles won't wake me, you forget I live with Candela," came Spark's voice from the other room. Both girls erupted with laughter, and they could hear Spark laughing too. Noire carried her mug out into the bedroom, and her voice caught as she saw him perched up on his elbows, shirtless. This was the first time he wasn't covered in blood or curled up in agony, so she could actually appreciate what she saw. Of course his abdomen and wrists were still wrapped with bandages, but there was just enough of him exposed that it made her warm. His chest was not overly muscular, but lightly chiseled. And _damn_ , did he have some arms. _He'd probably have no problem holding me up WHOA WHAT THE FUCK STOP THAT._

She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down at her coffee, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks. "You want some coffee?" she asked.

"Duh," he replied, followed by a snort from Amelie in the kitchen. Noire walked quickly into the kitchen and punched Amelie in the arm, earning her more giggles. "How do you like it?" Noire called out to Spark as she pulled another mug from the cabinet.

"Rough, girl-on-top."

Both girls froze and stared at each other.

"Oh you meant the coffee," he called, the devilish smile evident in his voice.

_Oh. Arceus._

Noire felt her cheeks turning a ridiculously hot shade of red, and glanced over at Amelie, whose expression was wide-eyed but highly amused. Amelie poked Noire in the rib cage, to which Noire responded with an elbow to the boob. Amelie pretended to be holding something between her hands, and started pumping her hips, giving the invisible object, Noire understanding to be an imaginary ass, a spank. _Fucking shit stop that I don't need this from you too!_

Spark cleared his throat in the doorway, and Noire jumped, spinning around to face him and shoving Amelie up against the cabinetry. _Oh god what did he see?!_ Amelie seemed endlessly amused by Noire's look of sheer panic.

"Um, Amelie, weren't you just going to _sit down at the table_ ," Noire snarled. "Yep," Amelie replied, pursing her lips together to keep from laughing. She stuck her nose in her mug and scuttled past Spark. He watched her go, his eyes lingering on the Rocket booty shorts for a little longer than was probably proper.

_Fuck, he needs to put a shirt on. Wait I ripped his shirt. Shit he's coming closer. Be cool._

"Thanks," he said, taking the mug from her and reaching around her to the coffee pot. _He's so close. All that skin and muscles FUCK STOP._

"You okay to be up and moving around?" she asked, impressed with herself that she had managed to maneuver all the sexual innuendo without making an ass of herself. He leaned back, sipping his coffee and wincing as the hot liquid touched the split in his lip. He took in a tentative deep breath, wincing in pain. She straightened, ready to help in any way she could. "No I'm okay I think," he said, holding out a hand in front of her. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and went to rearrange his coffee mug in his hand. His hand jerked as his wrist spasmed, and he dropped the mug, the ceramic shattering when it hit the ground, spraying black coffee all over the floor. Noire paid no attention to the mess, as her attention went straight to his hand grasping his wrist. He whimpered and held his wrist against his chest. "Shit I'm sorry," he muttered. "It's okay, really. Are you okay?" she asked as Amelie appeared in the kitchen door, looking worried. Noire motioned to the roll of paper towels on the counter, and Amelie snatched them up, laying several down on the floor.

"Um, Noire," Amelie said, and Noire glanced down to see Amelie pointing at her ankle, which was bleeding. The shattered ceramic must've cut her. Funny she didn't feel it, she was so concerned for Spark.

"Oh man, I am so sorry," he said through gritted teeth as he held his spasming wrist.

"You should be. We may have to amputate my foot," Noire said, and he stopped, a grin spreading across his lips. She smiled at her own joke, before stepping forward and wrapping a hand around his arm. "Come on and sit down at the table. I'll have a look at your wrist. Bandages probably need to be changed."

She led him into the main room, which contained her couch, bed, and table. She helped him into a chair and sat across the table from him, offering her hands. He placed the offending wrist in her hand, and she looked over the bandages. The outer layer was still white, but she could see most of the layers underneath were stained red.

"Noire, aren't you going to do something about your ankle? You're bleeding on the carpet," he said as she began unwrapping his bandages. "That's Amelie's job," she said with another grin, hearing a whispered "Fuck" from the kitchen before Amelie appeared, kneeling and dabbing the blood away as Noire kept her focus on Spark.

She unraveled the gauze bandages, and the closer she got to his skin, the more he winced. She finally got to the bottom layer, which was stained a very dark red. He whimpered as she tugged the gauze, finding it stuck to the dried blood and clinging to the wound. "Come with me to the bathroom, let's rinse this with soap and water," she said and he nodded, gathering up the gauze and following her. She clicked on the light to her bathroom and immediately had a heart attack. _A boy is seeing your bathroom and it's disgusting._

She stopped in the doorway, blocking him from coming in. "One second," she said hurriedly, kicking the door closed between her and Spark. There was lotion and hair products and hair brushes and _ew hair. So much hair._ She pulled her shower curtain to the side and swiped everything from the counter onto the floor of her shower with a loud crash. She pulled the shower curtain closed and looked back at the bathroom. _Slightly less disgusting. Mission accomplished._

She opened the bathroom door to find Spark leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off." She meant for that sentiment to stay in her head, but it slipped out aloud.

"I like it when you talk dirty," he said, and her mouth hung open as he stepped around her, that maddening smirk still on his face. _Everything I throw at him, he's throwing right back. Does he drive Blanche crazy like this?_

She turned back and helped him hold his wrist under the warm water. His hand shook as her fingers worked at loosening the bandage from his frayed skin. She could tell it hurt like hell but he was trying to look tough. She pulled the gauze free and motioned to his other wrist, which he held out for her to unwrap. She went to take the bandage off his finger, but he pulled it away. "Hey Noire, check it out," he said, holding his bandaged finger up. _Oh I get it. It's your middle finger and it's bandaged straight so it looks like you're flipping me off. Classic._

She stood flat-faced (as much as it took not to laugh), and crossed her arms. "You are a child."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought you knew," he said, feigning seriousness.

"Hey when you two are done flirting I could use some help out here," Amelie barked, and Noire froze. Spark looked up at her, his eyes suddenly very serious. She cleared her throat and went about unraveling the bandages. She felt the urge to cry.

"Don't be so jealous, Amelie. I'll get around to flirting with you, too," Spark said, and Noire grinned. His affinity for avoiding any serious situation was astounding. She looked up at him and his smile was so genuine she felt her heart drop. _Oh god. I don't know if I can do this. Let him go..._

She turned and placed her hands on the counter, trying to contain the emotional implosion that was building. _Hold it in. Keep it in._

Spark took a step forward and placed a hand gently on the side of her neck, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her hair and whispered "It's okay."

He didn't let her process what had just happened. He simply cleared his throat and exited the bathroom, leaving a cold void where there had been warmth. Noire reached out and closed the bathroom door, turning and sitting on the lid of the toilet. She tore a few pieces of toilet paper from the roll and held them against her face as she tried to stave off the tears. _Pull yourself together. Seriously. That's enough._

She steeled herself and tossed the few pieces of toilet paper in the trash. She took another deep breath, fetching her hair brush from the shower floor and brushing through her long silver locks. She snatched up two hair ties and put in her signature pigtails. _There. Noire. Team Rocket. Me._

She stepped out of the bathroom with a vacant expression on her face. Spark's shoulders visibly sank when he saw her with her hair done properly. Like he knew she was back to being the old Noire. Amelie stood behind him, her arms clutching the coffee and blood-soaked paper towels. She mouthed _I'm sorry._ Noire nodded, and sat down at the table. "Let's get these wrapped back up. You should eat. I'll make food," she said, her voice flat. Amelie slumped away, throwing the towels in the trash and leaving the apartment quietly.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Noire..." Spark started, and she knew he was going to address the flirting.

"Don't," she barked, her voice harsh. He watched her wrap his wrists and finger, and folded his hands in his lap quietly. She didn't let him say anything before she got up and retreated to the kitchen, fetching some eggs and bread from the fridge. She pulled out a frying pan and slipped two pieces of toast in the toaster. She was about to crack an egg on the pan when a hand wrapped around her upper arm and spun her around, slamming her back against the refrigerator. She didn't even have time to gasp before his lips were against hers. He stepped closer, his hands easing her arms up over her head and pinning her wrists above her as he pressed his body against her. _Push him away. Slap him. Do something!_

She moaned into his kiss, parting her lips so his tongue could dance with hers. She moved her leg between his and bent her knee, easing her leg up so her thigh rubbed against his crotch. He whined, his breath shaky as he sighed into her mouth. He pushed suddenly away, turning away from her and running his hands through his hair as he whispered "fuck." He was starting to shake. This time it wasn't from pain. She remained leaning against the fridge, terrified of what had just happened. She brought her hand down to wipe her mouth and fidgeted nervously. _Shit. I felt like I was back to my old self for a split second and then he does **that.**_

Spark let out a deep sigh, his body trembling. "You love her," Noire finally spoke. He sucked in a gasp, his hand instinctively reaching for his side. "Yeah," he whispered, and she could tell he was holding back tears.

"Yeah, I do. _God_ I fucked up," he said, turning back to her, his blue eyes glistening. "I fucked up so bad. I shouldn't have done that. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to you _god what am I doing..._ " he said, his breaths coming faster. He clutched his side and leaned back on the cabinet, slamming his head back against the wood, as if to punish himself. Noire stood frozen, only now realizing she was trembling too. She took a deep breath and smoothed her PJs where he had ruffled them. _Put an end to this._

"Spark," she said as she stepped forward, taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her, still clearly upset. "It's okay. I know you love her. I'm sure she knows it too. You saw some things in me that reminded you of her, that's all. This would never work out anyway. It's... you. And it's me," she said, shaking her head. "We'd drive each other _crazy_ if we spent any more time together. Trust me. I push everyone away eventually," she said, looking down at the ground. Spark stayed quiet for a moment. He pushed himself away from the cabinet, her hand still in his.

"Listen, Noire. I know you push everyone away. I saw firsthand the aftermath of when you did it to Blanche. And for the longest time I _hated you_ for it," he said, and she winced. She wondered why he had used the past tense. _Hated. Meaning he doesn't anymore. Why?_

"But... you can't do that to everyone. Sooner or later, there's gonna be someone who sticks around, no matter how annoying and cold you get," he said, and she smiled, though it wasn't out of amusement as much as realization that Amelie already _was_ that person.

"But right now... I have to go. I can't stay here," he said, and she got the distinct impression it was because he wanted to avoid doing something he'd regret. He dropped her hand and took her face between his hands. "Listen to me. Okay? I want you to hear this loud and clear because this may be my one chance to say it. It's not too late. Not yet. She loves you, and she misses you. If you are lost forever, it will break her. And I... I can't let that happen. I know you won't change anything right now. Rocket is all you've ever known. And truth be told, it fits you. The attitude. The style. But not the isolation. You need her, and she needs you. I want to see her happy, and I've tried to be that person to make her happy. _God_ I've tried. But something tells me that won't ever truly happen until..." his voice trailed off. His bottom lip was quivering, and he couldn't finish his sentence. _Until I return to her._

Noire sucked in a gasp, her chin quivering. "She's really lucky to have you," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Spark blinked tears away and pulled her into a hug, and they stood together in her kitchen, just holding each other. Noire wasn't sure what the hell had been going on the last 24 hours, how she had been acting, or even what was supposed to happen next. All she knew was she was really glad Spark was in her life, and Blanche's. He was so kind. So pure. He loved freely and cared endlessly. How could one person be filled with so much love?

Noire's attention was pulled away from Spark as she realized that Eevee had jumped up on the counter and snatched a piece of toast right out of the toaster. "You little rat!" she yelped, swiping after the nimble Pokemon as it jumped off the counter and took its piece of toast under the bed.

"You better not leave any crumbs under there!" she yelled, to which Eevee replied "Vee!"

Spark laughed, and turned his gaze back to Noire. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "Do you want to call Blanche or should I have Sabrina call Willow?"

Noire thought about it. _I don't want to have to talk to Blanche,_ she thought. _Don't be a coward._

"I'll call her," she said. "Just... sit down. I'll make us some breakfast. But first I... need to talk to Amelie," she said, walking briskly out of the apartment and knocking on Amelie's door. Amelie cracked the door open, clutching her Vulpix to her chest. Her one good eye was red as if she'd been crying. "Can I come in?" Noire asked, and Amelie nodded, opening the door and turning, sniffing once. "Noire I'm sorry about what I said," she blurted, and Noire kept her gaze focused elsewhere and her back to Amelie. She wasn't sure she could meet her eyes right now.

"I know it was really bad timing. Whatever's... going on between you and Spark..." she stuttered, before Noire turned abruptly and pulled her into a hug, smooshing her Vulpix between them. The Pokemon squirmed and pushed out of Amelie's grasp, placing a paw angrily on Noire's cheek as it jumped down. Noire giggled and held on to Amelie tightly. "Nothing's going on. Just both of us being stupid," she mumbled, and she could feel Amelie frozen in place, confused about the hug. She knew what to say but couldn't spit it out.

"Thank you for being my friend," she finally whispered, and Amelie wrapped her arms around her, a gasp escaping her lips.

Noire stepped back, and pushed Amelie's hair behind her ear. "I'm making breakfast. Then he's leaving. Will you join us?" Amelie wiped a single tear from her cheek and nodded. Noire smiled at her, and together they walked back into Noire's apartment to find Spark feeding Eevee the other piece of toast.

"People food! Not Pokemon food!" Noire fussed, but not before Spark handed the remainder of the piece of toast for Eevee to bolt back under the bed with. Amelie giggled, and they both hustled around the kitchen making eggs, bacon, toast, and some more coffee. They sat around the table, eating happily and yelling at Spark as he threw bits of food to Eevee.

"Oh hey Amelie, you weren't here when I was talking to Sabrina," Noire said, knowing that she shouldn't gossip in front of Spark, but what the hell. Maybe it'd be fun. Amelie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"She admitted... outright... that she and Willow were lovers," Noire said, and Spark spit out his coffee. He choked once on it and clutched his ribs. Noire instantly felt bad for not warning him. He seemed completely unfazed by the pain, however, as he shouted "What?!"

Noire grinned and nodded. Spark blinked and smiled as the information sank in. "All right! Get some, Professor!" he said, and Noire punched him in the arm. He winced, and she apologized, followed by giggles.

"How did that topic come up?" Amelie asked, and Noire stopped. _Shit._

"You were thinking dirty thoughts around her again, weren't you," Amelie prodded, much to Spark's delight.

" _Again?_ How uh... how often do you think these things, Noire?" he asked suggestively. Noire covered her face with her hands with an exasperated "Uggghh."

Amelie and Spark shared a smile, before Amelie stood and collected the dishes. Spark planted Noire's phone on the table in front of her, and her smile faded.

"Call her," he said, and she glanced up at him. _But that means you're leaving and this is over..._

She sighed and nodded, picking up the phone and hitting the first speed dial. She listened to it ring. 

And ring. 

And ring. 

_She won't pick up._

_"Noire?"_


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me readers! I have had an absolute BLAST writing this story! However, I have a feeling I am about to piss a lot of you off. But you gotta realize something about me. I write fanfiction so it will still fit in with the source material, without messing with the original author's story. Hence, I am ending this so that it could take place anywhere within Surfacage's Ash comic. Please let me know how you like it!!! Adieu, mon amis belle.

"Hey," Noire said, realizing she had no other words planned except that one. How strange it was that conversation used to flow like water between the two of them and now all she could think to say was 'hey.'

The long silence that followed indicated that Blanche didn't know what to say, either.

"It's about Spark, isn't it?" Blanche finally said, and Noire took a deep breath.

"Yeah. We had an, um... incident... at Rocket Base," she mumbled, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Is he okay?"

"Uh... he will be," she said, not knowing how to continue or even where to begin on an explanation.

"One of my... _associates..._ " Noire spat the last word, disgusted to even call Jacob that much. "Captured him. He wanted to steal Zapdos and like an idiot, he thought that..." her voice caught, knowing that the next sentence would hurt. "Torture would get him what he wanted."

She thought she heard Blanche suck in a breath. Another long pause.

"But... he's okay now?" she asked, her voice considerably more shaky. _God I'm glad I'm not having this conversation face-to-face. I don't know if I could handle seeing her face right now._

"Yeah. I mean, he's still a smartass. Couldn't fix that part," she joked, and she heard Blanche giggle. _Oh no don't do that. That beautiful sound... how I miss it._

Noire blinked quickly, wiping tears away before they formed. Spark reached over and took her hand. She squeezed gently.

"I um... I think it's best if I get him back to you... in the most professional way possible. Sabrina is already involved. I will ask her how she wants to proceed," Noire said, hating how cold her own voice sounded. She didn't mean for it to sound that way, but she was teetering dangerously over the edge of a very hard conversation with Blanche. Best not go there just yet.

"Yes I agree. I will speak with Willow as well," she said, her voice almost becoming robotic.

"Okay," Noire said, followed by another long pause. _What else do I say?_

"Noire?"

"Yeah?"

"Are... are _you_ okay?" Blanche asked, and Noire covered her mouth with her hand to keep the involuntary squeak she made quiet. Amelie appeared behind her, her hands squeezing Noire's shoulders gently. She took in a deep breath, reaching up and taking Amelie's hand in hers. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, forcing a smile into her voice.

"Okay. Just... making sure. I'll talk to you later." _Click._

And like that, she was gone.

Noire held the phone away from her face and navigated away from the childhood image of Blanche and big white letters that read **Call Ended.**

She placed her phone on the table, and blew out a very tense breath. Amelie and Spark remained quiet, waiting for her to say something. _I wish they weren't here. I wish I were alone. So I could cry, scream. Break shit. No, no. I have to sit here and keep this firecracker bouncing around inside my chest._

"I'm gonna go talk to Sabrina," she said, standing quickly and leaving the apartment as fast as she could. She didn't hear if Amelie or Spark said anything after that.

She knocked on the door to Sabrina's office, and a soft voice replied, "Come In." Noire pushed the door ajar, and stepped inside the dark lit office.

"Ah, Noire. I was expecting you," Sabrina said, tucking a slice of ornamental fabric between the pages of a book and sliding it into a bookcase.

"How is the patient?" she asked, sitting down at her desk and folding her hands in front of her.

"He's..." her mind instantly flashed to the feel of him pressing against her, his breath hot in her mouth. _Fuck no. Don't think about it, Psychic, PSYCHIC._

She forced the memory away quickly, hoping beyond hope that Sabrina hadn't seen it. "He's better. I've already spoken with Blanche," she said, and Sabrina straightened. She observed Noire for a long moment, then stood slowly. "Really? And... how did it go?" Sabrina asked, stalking around her desk and leaning casually against it as she watched Noire. _I feel like I'm being studied. I'm not a fucking petri dish in a lab._

"It... _went,_ " she snapped, not wanting to have this conversation with Sabrina, either. "I think it best if we keep this as... professional as possible. Keep it on neutral territory, prisoner exchange style. Involve Willow and the other leader."

"Candela?"

" _Yeah,_ " Noire seethed.

Sabrina remained quiet, then sighed and straightened, returning to her seat. "If that's what you want. I'll contact Willow," she said, her hand hovering over the desk phone, as if she were waiting for a protest. Noire's heart beat loudly a few times, before she nodded. "Good."

She turned and left the office, but didn't head for her apartment. She made a b-line for the training facilities, and strutted angrily into the gym. Several Rocket trainers were there with their Pokemon, but upon seeing the look on her face, they all exited quickly. She strapped boxing gloves onto her hands, and went to town on a punching bag. With every strike, every jolt of her hand on the canvas, she felt her emotions leaving her body. Anger, sadness, loneliness, confusion. All of it. There was nothing except the power behind her strikes, and the sound of the chain that held the bag as it swung. It was strange, she didn't feel anything in her arms. Not the strain of her muscles, not the resistance as she hit the bag. All she felt was the power that emitted from her rage. She just kept punching, and punching, until finally her legs gave out and she hit the mats. She blinked as her consciousness seemed to re-enter her body, and it felt as if a thousand pound weight had been dropped into her arms. _Strained the muscles in my arms. Wonderful._

She stood, tearing the gloves from her hands and wiping the sweat from her forehead angrily. She didn't want to go back and see Spark and Amelie, but she had to. At least she had gotten whatever creature was tearing at her insides out before going back.

She entered her apartment, and realized with a shock that Sabrina was there. She closed the door quietly, realizing that she was still in her pajamas, which were now soaked with sweat. _Whatever. It's not like I give a shit anymore._

"Noire," Sabrina said, her voice equal parts judgment and concern. "I have spoken with Willow. He agreed to meet with us. He has a cabin in the mountains," Sabrina said, and all eyes fell on her. Even Noire couldn't help thinking the same thing she was sure Amelie and Spark were thinking. For the first time in her life, Sabrina looked panicked.

"It's a safe house. For emergencies," she blurted, and Spark was the only one brave enough to smile, his eyebrows raised at Sabrina. Noire bit her lip, genuinely nervous for him. _Boy, if I could pinch you right now. You do NOT want to make Sabrina uncomfortable._

Sabrina fidgeted, and Noire swallowed hard as she tried to keep from grinning. _I've never seen Sabrina squirm. It's kinda cute._

Sabrina cleared her throat, and walked briskly to the door. "We meet him at the safe house at dusk. Be ready to leave in an hour," she snapped, rushing out the door. Noire glanced over at Amelie, and Amelie stared right back at her, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh yeah, they've totally banged," Spark said, and Noire couldn't help her surprised laugh. It felt so wrong to be discovering these things about Sabrina, but it also felt humanizing. Sabrina had always seemed so detached and distant, it was reassuring to know that even she was human. _Maybe there's hope for me._

Noire jumped quickly in the shower, as Amelie departed to get dressed. Spark laid down on the bed to rest, and Noire felt comfortable enough to linger in the shower for a while. She turned the dial after she had finished and wrapped herself in her towel, only to realize she had forgotten to grab clothes. _Shit._

She looked at herself in the mirror, and instantly felt self-conscious. _This towel is way too small. It's barely covering anything. And now I have to walk out there... where Spark is... and get clothes. Stupid, stupid._

She pulled the door open a crack, and peered out. Spark lay on the bed, facing away. _Okay, good. Maybe I can sneak out._

She tip-toed out of the bathroom, and tried to pull the drawer of her dresser open as quietly as possible. The wood still sounded like nails on a chalkboard to someone trying desperately to be quiet.

"Is that... a tattoo?" Spark's voice met her ears. She closed her eyes. _Shit._

"Nope, don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, snatching her clothes from the drawer and bolting into the bathroom. She closed the door and laughed at herself. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were brilliantly red and yet... she kind of liked that he had seen it. _Bet Blanche doesn't have one of those._

She dropped her towel, and observed the design on the outside of her thigh. It was a rearing Entei, surrounded by flames that licked up her side, to her hipbone. She was still unsure whether she was proud of it or not-she had gotten in when she was so young. It had been an impulsive decision, only weeks after Blanche had left. But it certainly was a beautiful image, and a powerful one. And it never failed to catch the attention of anyone who saw it. _At least I got to make him squirm one last time._

She got dressed and styled her hair, pulling her Rocket cap on over her pigtails. It had only been a day, and yet seeing herself back in her Rocket garb felt so foreign. She sighed, and nodded. _It's time._

She stalked from the bathroom to the table and started gathering her key card, credentials, and phone. She could feel Spark's eyes burning into her, and she smiled to herself. _Ooooh I like this. This is fun._

"Seriously, Noire, that was a tattoo wasn't it?" he asked, and she crossed her arms, leaning casually against the table.

"Seriously, _Spark,_ I don't know what you're talking about. And am I going to have to tattle to Blanche about you gawking her sister when she was mostly naked?" Noire asked, loving how her taunting made him fidget.

Amelie entered the apartment, her booty shorts replaced with her standard Rocket outfit.

"Amelie, come on. Tell me. Does Noire have a tattoo?" Spark begged, and the two girls shared a look. Amelie's eyes dropped right to Noire's thigh, where the tattoo hid beneath the black leather of her pants. Spark's eyes widened some more. Amelie smiled mischievously. "Nope, not that I know of," she said, and both girls smiled at each other as Spark groaned.

"Oh come on! You looked right at it!" he fussed, and both girls smiled even wider. Amelie tossed a Rocket sweatshirt to Spark, since he no longer had a wearable shirt. "Put that on, doe-eyes," she ordered, and he looked down at the sweatshirt, then back up at them. He narrowed his eyes, and zipped the sweatshirt up angrily as he climbed from the bed and approached Amelie.

"And... hypothetically, if Noire _did_ have a tattoo," Amelie said, running a finger tauntingly along Spark's jawline and flicking her fingernail. "I'd say there's a pretty good chance her best friend got one with her."

Spark let out a squeak as Amelie turned and fist-bumped Noire, throwing her arm over her friend as the two left the apartment.

***

Amelie, Spark, and Noire sat together on the back bench seat of Sabrina's limousine. Noire's thoughts were buzzing from everything that had happened- everything that was about to happen. She'd probably be ready to implode had she not gotten that last little bit of joy out of tormenting Spark with her tattoo. He kept shooting her looks during the car ride, and she just kept smiling mischievously. His eyes lingered on her thigh, as if he was trying to see through her clothes. It made her smile to think that he would probably be thinking about that for a long time.

The drive was about an hour into the foothills of the mountains. Noire tried to spend her time thinking about what she wanted to say to Blanche, if anything. She couldn't focus, however, around Spark's gushing over the limo.

"You have a limo. That's so fucking cool. The lights in the ceiling change color! Look there's a freaking mini-bar in here!" he said, reaching for the line of alcohol shooters, Amelie slapping his hand away. "You're on painkillers, mister. No alcohol for you," she snapped, and his shoulders slumped.

The limo finally slowed and stopped as the light outside dimmed to a rusty gold, and they all glanced out the window, where stood a small log cabin. No one else was here yet. _She'll be here soon. Blanche. My sister. Who I haven't seen since god-knows-when. And the last time I DID see her, it wasn't exactly on the best of terms._

"Give me one of those," Noire barked, leaning over Amelie and snatching up a small bottle of whiskey. She unscrewed the top and downed everything in the bottle. Sabrina watched her for a moment before speaking. "I'll be outside. Come out when you're ready," she said, and stepped from the limo, her driver holding the door for her. Amelie gave Noire a little reassuring smile, then joined Sabrina outside.

Noire sat with her hands on her knees, tapping her fingers against her kneecaps nervously. She could see Spark watching her out of the corner of her eye, but she was too nervous to deal with him right now. She was silently thankful she had ordered that Sabrina and Willow be involved. She definitely couldn't have handled seeing Blanche alone.

"Hey," Spark's voice broke the silence. She looked over at him, and instead of that goofy grin he always wore, his expression was unreadable. "Don't forget what I said. It's not too late," he said, his voice low. He patted his hand on top of hers, then joined Amelie and Sabrina outside. The silent, cold void that was left in the car as she sat alone threatened to swallow her up, and she quickly followed Spark outside. _I've never been this needy. What have you done to me, you blue-eyed devil?_

She leaned against the car door, her arms crossed. Everyone was eerily silent as they waited. The sun had already set, but its dying light still bounced around the atmosphere, casting everything in an auburn hue. Noire's heart skipped a beat as she saw headlights approaching, the beams of light blinking as they were sliced by the shadows of the trees. Noire took a deep breath in, and Amelie came to stand next to her. Willow's Jeep slowed and its brakes squealed, before the transmission made a loud thud as it was thrown into park. The rear passenger door opened, and there she was. Her silver hair gleamed in the light of the sunset, and her green eyes were dark as she peered into the darkness, until they came to rest on Spark. He pushed away from the limo and took a few steps forward. Blanche seemed frozen in place, and she twitched as she tried to contain whatever force was tearing at her. She gave in to it, and ran at full speed to Spark, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, gasping as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. _See? I told you she was head-over-heels._

Spark's hands wrapped around her, and he glanced over his shoulder, as if he had heard Noire's thoughts. She cast her gaze to the ground as Blanche fussed over the bandages on Spark's wrists and the cuts on his face. She was shaking as she wiped tears away. "Hey, B. It's okay. Really, I'm okay," he whispered, and she collapsed against his chest, her hands clutching the sweatshirt he wore. Candela approached, and she placed a hand lovingly on Blanche's back before addressing Spark. "Hey, kid. You look like shit," she said, and Spark smiled, pulling her into the hug. He kissed her hair and held his two friends, and Noire couldn't help the deep well of jealousy that just kept getting deeper.

Candela's eyes met Noire's and she stepped away from her friends, her voice venomous. "Hey next time, Rocket? Take me instead. Pick on someone your own size," she said, and Noire pushed away from the car, her face mere centimeters from Candela's. "Don't tempt me, Valor," she snarled, before Sabrina appeared and Candela retreated slightly.

"Candela. Noire was instrumental in saving Spark's life. Had she not intervened when she did..." Sabrina's voice trailed off as Willow approached. Candela glowered for a moment, before her eyes softened. "Still don't trust you as far as I could throw a Chansey, but... thanks," Candela said, and Noire remained silent. That was the first time she had ever heard Candela say anything humble.

"Yes, Noire, thank you. Truly," Willow said as he approached, a Master Ball in his hand. Noire nodded, her attention pulled down to the Master Ball, which crackled with electricity as the little red light on the front blinked wildly. Willow placed it gently into the palm of Spark's hand, and the red light faded quickly as Spark looked down at it, his thumb tracing the edge of the enclosure. Blanche placed her hand on top of it, pulling Spark's attention up to her, before she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was so sweet, so intimate, even Candela averted her eyes. For just a moment, they were alone.

Blanche pulled away from the kiss, her hand absently resting on his chest, before her attention was pulled to the giant red "R" on his sweatshirt. She seemed to remember where she was, and cleared her throat, stepping away from Spark. Finally, green eyes met their likeness.

"Hey," Noire said. Blanche blinked, and Noire couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside her head. She used to be able to tell what she was thinking. She could peg her words before they were ever uttered. But now...

"Hey," she said. She dug the toe of her boot nervously into the dirt, and fidgeted with the belt of her jacket. She took a breath, then closed the distance between them, pulling Noire into a hug.

 _Oh no. No no no don't do this to me I can't handle this right now. Why couldn't you just be the Ice Queen? Be cold, hate me. Not this._ Noire's arms closed hesitantly around Blanche, and _god_ did it feel so right but it hurt.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me," Blanche whispered, and Noire bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Of course, B," she said, not meaning to use her sister's pet name, but it just slipped out. "You know I'd never let anything happen to... any of you," she said, and Blanche laughed, stepping back and keeping her eyes to the ground. "Liar," she said, and Noire forced a laugh. _What is this? What are we doing? Pretending everything's okay?_

Sabrina spoke, and Blanche backed slowly away, into Candela's arms. _How can I want to pull her back into my arms and also want to push her away? I want her with me. I want her gone. What the hell._

"Willow, I really do apologize for all of this," Sabrina said, and Willow listened intently. "This is not the manner in which any of my associates conduct themselves. I am ashamed and appalled at the events that have transpired and I sincerely hope that it does not tarnish our... friendly rivalry," she said, her last words carefully calculated. "The offending Rocket has been appropriately punished," she said, and Willow nodded, apparently happy with that explanation. _Well I'm not._

"Actually, Sabrina, I have yet to see the punishment handed down," Noire said, smiling mischievously and strutting to the back of the limo. She popped the trunk, pulling a bound and gagged Jacob from it and throwing him into the dirt in front of Spark. Sabrina stepped forward, her tone reprimanding, but the hint of a smile on her plum painted lips.

"Did you seriously have Jacob bound and gagged in the back of my limo without my knowledge?" she asked, and Noire smiled even wider. She thought she heard Candela snort.

"You did say any further punishment beyond his resignation was up to me, did you not?" Noire asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sabrina watched her for a moment, smiled, then backed away, gesturing that Noire could proceed, much to Jacob's dismay.

"Spark, if you'd be so kind as to release Zapdos."

Spark watched her for a moment, before a slow grin crept onto his lips and one eye flashed yellow for barely a blink.

_See this. This right here. Mischief. Havoc. This is my element. This is why I can never leave Team Rocket._

A bright white light flashed before her as Zapdos emerged from its Master Ball, spreading its wings and flapping them twice before planting its massive talons in the Earth. Noire stepped back, as did nearly everyone else except Spark. The Legendary shook out its spiky feathers, before nuzzling its beak into Spark's chest. He ran his bandaged hand over the bird's forehead, and it cooed softly. Noire realized she had never been this close to one of the Legendaries before, and it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her skin crawled with static, and her heart raced with adrenaline. How immense the creature was. And it bonded with Spark when he was barely older than most kids are when they get their first Starter. Noire had a newfound respect for Spark and the bravery it must have taken to stand before this great Pokemon when he was only a child. It was absolutely terrifying now, and she was twenty-two.

Zapdos stepped forward, leaning down and glaring at Jacob. He whimpered and tried to crab-crawl backwards, until Noire caught him by the back of his shirt collar and held him in place. Zapdos advanced again, its razor sharp beak pressing threateningly into Jacob's chest.

"You're mine," came Spark's voice, though it had that terrible metallic edge to it. Noire looked up to see his eyes fading from yellow as Zapdos's talon closed around Jacob's ankle. The Legendary flapped its wings hard, thrusting itself into the air, Jacob swinging from its clutches and screaming in terror through the gag in his mouth. Lightning split the sky as Zapdos climbed straight up and vanished, Jacob's screams drowning in the darkness. _Holy shit._

"Was that really the best way to handle that?" Willow asked, and everyone laughed, though most were probably thinking the same thing.

"It won't kill him," Spark said. "It's never killed anyone before, except one. Yesterday," Spark's voice was low, and Noire's heart hurt for him. His physical wounds would heal. But that one... that one would remain a scar on his conscience forever. She could still remember the day she had killed that Flare agent, the day Amelie lost her eye. She had taken control of his Machoke and squashed his head like a watermelon. She could still remember the numbness that came after that. Part of her was still numb to it. _No. I can never go back to Blanche. Not after everything I've done._

Spark appeared in front of her, pulling her attention back to reality. He took her fingers gently in his hand, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Noire," he whispered. _Oh god please just go. Get out of here. Leave._

"Not too late," he repeated, before backing away and pulling Blanche and Candela under his arms as they all headed toward the Jeep. Blanche glanced back over her shoulder one last time, before resting her head on Spark's shoulder. Amelie grazed the back of Noire's hand gently, just to let her know she was there. The gesture was enough to keep her from tearing off into the woods and screaming into the heavens.

"I suggest a cease fire. Seven days. No Rocket shall attack anyone on any of your teams. We expect the same," Sabrina said.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Willow nodded, his eyes lingering on Sabrina. She pushed her hair behind her shoulder, and cleared her throat. Something was shared within that exchange that no one else was privy to.

Willow turned and followed his three assistants without another word. Noire expected to feel pain as she watched them walk away, but all she felt was numb.

The Jeep's headlights lit the forest, and the engine roared as it began to pull away, its tail lights basking the forest in red light, which faded as they drove away.

"How do you do it?" Noire asked, and Sabrina turned to her. "Do what?"

"Stay rivals. With Willow. Pretend to feel nothing. How do you stay away from him?"

Sabrina chuckled low in her throat- a dark, seductive sound- before placing a hand on Noire's shoulder.

"Who says I stay away from him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't tell, I am riding the Willina ship all the way to the fucking harbor. Just putting feelers out there... anybody interested in reading a Willow/Sabrina meetup at the cabin? Like, I'm talking no plot, all smut. Just wondering lol.
> 
> *Update- I don't care whether you wanna read it or not, I'm writing it. Lol


End file.
